ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spidey an nightwing crossover sequel
ok so the story starts with some crime bosses at a meeting with hammerhead crime master silvermane Hammerhead : well im glad we attended this so we could figure out how to make money in a simpler way maybe plantman can help us with the exposiotion crime master yeah i was hoping wanna us would stick together we could settle this an a way to get rid of spiderman hammerhead say any of ya feel light i feel woozy (collapses) crime master whats wrong with hamma head? Crime master (feels funny falls) silvermaine same what the its a monster!? (next day ) news anchor :according to officials the meeting of a bunch of crime bosses feel rampant while all of them had some kind of venom in their system there still wondering what haplend too those crime lords watching the tv is peter parker hmmm (later ) spidey on patrol goons break into a flower shop spidey arrives on the scene hey exscuse me but could i borrow some sugar attempts too beat up the goons notices (thinking) hmm these goons seem off like there under mind control wonder whats up spidey beats them up webs them then looks at there veins notices there diffrent spidey hmm(meanwhile)nightwing beating up two faces goons nightwing so what two face got you guys up this time? Two face goon we dont work for two face any more we only for the the rose nightwing the rose? Goon you idiot you know hell kill us for tellin him whats going down nightwing where can i find-(gunshot) goon gets shot by an unknown criminal then nightwing persues the perp but to no avail hes gone (meanwhile at a building ) rose excellent im glad you took out my rivals for me now the only one standing in my way is kingpin an i always anted too end his criminal empire hes the worst man ive ever known unknown person : im glad too work with you an all but only two conditions one i want you too take care of my babies an two i wanna know who im working with the rose: sorry no can do pal unknown person : i dont want to get snippy with you the rose ok hes my real look (takes off mask) richard fisk unknown person: richard fisk? Wilson fisk son of course you want too take down your dads empire so that way you"ll have the city too yourself richard fisk yep just between you an me is not far (meanwhile on a rooftop nightwing looking through goggles) nightwing great so this is the new boss i. Town says the guy birdbrain reveals spidey nightwing spidey i havent seen you in a while so how things going spidey the usual i get too knock some creeps so whos our friend over there nightwing well just so happends i know the identity of the trose spidey another rose? Great i havent heard from this dude since ever he just so happend too be richard fisk ever heard of him then spidey: richard fisk wikson fisk son he couldnt be but hes been dead since ever i remember unless its one of the other tricks again nightwing so your saying this is some kind of mislead lets investigate (later) spidey : well these crime bosses werent so lucky so how do we pinpoint too who set up this meeting looks at the clothing nightwing i think its best for us too date it with those cloths with toxins on them spidey how do you know my lenses can lick them up spidey oh then later at a room spidey so nightwing any luck with who set this thing nightwing nothing all i know is this has something too do thi the crime boss meeting spidey i think i know some one who can pinpoint this (x mansion) spidey an nighty show up scot summers spiderman what brings you here? Spidey well me an my associate would like the best telepath too tell us about this clue later rachel summers spiderman fancy meeting you here spidey yeah me an nighty found this evedence on a crime scene wondering if your abilities can tell us else whats going on rachel this at the crime scene eh i can hrlp spidey rachel concentraces nightwing what is she doing spidey quiet shes concentrating rachel i see i see them collapseing spidey what else i also see..... bosses having a discussion spidey about what? Im im trying cant dihmg deeper gonna have to wait spidey what? Theres a person besides the door giving the bosses a some kind of flower an its on there but i knat identify the person spidey a well thanks for your help rachel any time spidey (later) well if richard fisk is in town then clearly hes gonna target the kingpin nighty how can you be so sure i know cause he wants too take down his dads empire but i dent think he"d take down more leaders noghtwing eh spidey: come to think of it those goons i busted the other day were odd they were like under a trance or something nightwing how did they look spidey they seemed out of the zone an they were robbing a flower shop nightwing flower shop? Spidey yeah an they were like zombies even noghtwing i think i should investigate that shop spidey you do that while i....uh nightwing (later)at rykers aaron nicholson the answer gets web yanked Spider-man! What are you doing here spidey i have a few questions about that gang incident (later) (meanwhile) ok ok i ll come since you"ll offer me protection (hangs up call) kingpin is it safe to come out yet? Randall? Yes sir i"ll just check the perimeter leaves randall? Randall? Can you here me? Rand-sees randall kingpin what happend too you? Uh see mr wilson your friend randall has had complecation s kingpin an who are you? Why im poison ivy an the rose sent me too end you personally kingpin what do you have against me i dont even know you? Every one of your power plants kill every tree each year trees give off photosynthesyis an unfortunatly ive had it with you an your company blundering on my babies kingpin you can t do this i- right on cue spidey shows up kingpin uh how could- you! You were on the call and you knew she was gonna show up how? Spidey well after nightwing told me we got a little intel lets just say a little birdy told me (an by birdy i mean barbra gordon) which hit was going next so i couldnt help but to locate the culprit(and thanks too aaron nicholson) the plant palm chrsti the same plant those goons were stealing help see thats the exact plan that got those crime lords poison ivy well how gonna stop the rose when your here spidey ive made arranged too that nightwing at the roses office the rose well we got company give it up rose your toast or should i say хамелеон the rose : what!? How did you- had oracle revise the situation at the boss meeting it was you who planted the chrsti palm on those bosses an you ( flashback wilson fisk of course take down your dad an you"ll have the city too your self the rose yep an not too far ivy leaves then chameleon takes off the richard fisk mask revealing well chameleon)used ivy too take out your opponents an your not richard fisk after you left i took a look inside your cabinet files with a bunch of face mask an after i did my homework i figured smart using richard fisk identity to ivy then making a move so that after that math people will think its richard instead of you dmitri or should i say chameleon: chameleon smart deduction i knew richard wanted to take down his dad so in theory it makes sense he wanted a hit on his dad nightwing couldve gotten away with it too but you werent counting on me chameleon no but i was counting on this tony take him out nightwing tony nightwing dodges taskmaster its taskmaster why to ruin my identity chameleon either way kill him ! Nightwing so tony who the heck your that guy who shot down two faces goons taskmaster yep chameleon was paying me double too shut who ever mouth wouldnt stay shut(meanwhile back too spidey so kingy whats it gonna be spidey webs ivys face while kingpin escapes well meet again wall crawler spidey looks up ivy you let him get away! Your gonna pay for this spidey i would but im all out of money just wait until my next pay check ivy grunts im gonna kill you spider-man! Spidey yeah heard it before gotta figure out how too rid ivys plants ivy my babies attack this poor little spider spidey leaps out the way of ivys plants then dodges her roots ivy oh no you dont spider my plants release toxins that can kill you unders seconds spidey better cut distance (meanwhile) nightwing (thinking) this guy is a copy cat its like im fighting myself goes again for the blow its no use its as if batman taught this guy his moves back to spidey an ivy theres no use running spider-man me an my plants can go where ever you go spidey yeah i know its called play follow the leader spidey leads ivy inside a building then webs part of the wall tumbles ot on ivy ivy you think this is gonna stop me once i have you under my control then your kingpin is next spidey leads ivy into a room ivy where are you up here mother nature spidey on top support beam dodges ivy plant spidey jee i dont know what too call ya you look like the jolly green giants wife from that one commercial ivy thats the commercial i dont like ivy proceeds too hit spidey but dodges ivy where are you spidey pulls chandler on ivy ivy plants block spidey jee ivy what does the i stand for? I need a better man? Ivy im gonna shut that trout of yours plants as a matter of fact i gonna spread my peppermint plant it kills spiders continue too attack spidey oh boy but spidey keeps dodging ivy your about too be plant food spiderman inhailes spidey sorry but i"ll take a rain check backflips webs the support beam then yanks as rhe entire wharehouse collapses on ivy(meanwhile ) nightwing this guy knows my every move time too out manuveur him nightwing proceeds too punch but slides his arm then punches taskmaster in the stomach then wails in on taskmaster hits him with a baton then taskmaster grabs the baton then relizes its got a sleep gas on it knocking taskmaster out then nightwing sees chameleon making a run for it but smiles cause he already called the cops an showed yhem evisnce next day spidey we sure make a good team nightwing nightwing we sure do spidey an nightwing swing simutatously the end